Brighter Than Sunshine
by Breakable Vow
Summary: Rikku is looking for love, can she find it in the most unlikely place? A RikkuxGippal fic based loosely on the song Brighter Than Sunshine By Aqualung. RikkuxGippal, YunaxTidus [More Chapters Planned]
1. Chapter 1

I never understood before

I never knew what love was for

My heart was broke, my head was sore

What a feeling...

She was staring again, her eyes seemed uncontrollable whenever Yuna walked by, her arms wrapped around Tidus and that gorgeous smile on her pretty face. Rikku didn't want to stare, but that ugly monster called jealousy was taking hold of her. She wouldn't have been surprised if she looked in the mirror and saw her skin was tinted green.

Love.

It was something she desperately wanted, something she desperately ineeded/i, but it seemed like it was avoiding her. Who would ever want good old hyper active Rikku? Apparently no one, and it hurt her somewhere deep inside that no potion could fix.

"Rikku?" She jumped as the familiar voice reached her, a deep blush was crossing her features.

"Paine! You're back..." The older girl nodded and crossed her arms, one of her occasional smiles spreading quickly. "How'd you know we were in Besaid?"

"Buddy. He picked me up and then dropped me off here." There was a slight pause and Rikku thought she was off the hook, a sigh was ready to escape her lips. "Why were you staring?"

"Eh...what?"

"Why. Were. You. Staring?" The blush deepened and she started bouncing on her feet, a nervous habit she had had since she was only five. Paine was giving her a knowing look and the young Al Bhed turned away and giggled nervously.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So you aren't staring at Yuna and Tidus wishing you had something like that with a certain someone?" Rikku turned and stomped her foot on the ground, the blush turning to a deep crimson that looked like a very bad sunburn.

"How do you do that?"

"It's a gift." Paine shrugged and leaned against the cold stone surface behind Rikku, her eyes now watching the two lovers playing in the water. There was a long silence between the two of them, and the young blonde was eager to leave and do something that wouldn't require her to feel that terrible aching in her heart.

"Have you ever been in love?" The question seemed to bother Paine and she shifted slightly.

"I don't have time for love."

"Oh, right." More silence.

"Have you?" Rikku looked at her friend for a moment then shook her head slightly.

"No, at least, I don't ithink/i so." Her mind traveled to a particular Al Bhed. One who wore strange purple clothes, had beautiful tanned skin, and of course, an eye patch. "No, definitely not." Why did she keep denying it? Maybe it was the fact she didn't want to hurt. Maybe Yuna hadn't noticed, but the younger girl had watched her cousin cry over Tidus many times.

"RIKKU!" She nearly screamed as the loud and too familiar voice filled the air. Her head, which had already been pounding, began to literally shake with pain. I sware next time he does that..., the thought trailed off and she looked towards Paine.

"You better answer him or his lungs will explode." That seemed all too possible as the voice yelled her name out once again, determined to make her head destroy itself.

"Haqd desa oui tu dryd E'mm celg Byeha uh oui!" She responded into the tiny microphone on her yellow bikini and waited for the message to sink in. It took about two seconds and his voice seemed to quite down a few decibels.

"You are all talk." She rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for him to tell her what he had called about. She had nearly hung up before another voice, this one much quieter, broke the silence.

"We got a call from the Machine Faction. They want your help with a new project." Rikku's eyes widened and she looked sideways at the other girl, trying to hide her curiosity. Why would they need her help? A bunch of machina-crazy Al Bhed were there, how could another one make any difference. Another thing pressed at the back of her mind. Had Gippal sent the call? Did he even know about it? When had she even started to care?

"Uh, okay...just me?" There was a sort of pleading at the end of the line, it was so faint though she prayed no one heard.

"Yeah. We'll be there in five minutes."

"Tell Yuna I miss her." Brother nearly howled the words and Rikku had to roll her eyes once more. He hadn't taken it well when Yuna told him she was with Tidus. "Rikku? RIKKU?" She tapped a button on the side of the microphone and his voice vanished, replaced by the calming sound of birds and the surf.

"Was that Brother? Hi, Paine!" The High Summoner turned sphere hunter hadn't missed the loud heavily accented voice and she had come over the instant the conversation ended. Her cousin nodded and grinned despite the brief flash of jealousy that was quite unlike her.

"The Machine Fraction sent a distress call, wonder what they want?" Yuna frowned slightly and glanced at Tidus, who had stayed back and was talking to Keepa while they tossed a blitzball around.

"Do we all have to go?"

"No, I guess it must have something to do with machina." The brown haired girl's eyes widened and she cast a look at Paine, who had been silent the entire time. "What?" Rikku hadn't missed the look and she stared at them curiously. "Did I miss something?"

"No, just say hi to Gippal for us." Yuna grinned slyly and winked before turning and running back over to her lover, leaving her cousin very confused. He hadn't called for her...had he? No, Gippal loved his work to much, she had learned that the hard way.

"They're here." Paine said, looking up at the sky and waving half heartedly, her eyes instantly back on her friend. "Better hurry before Brother comes out and tells everyone you're related.

"Oh the horror!" Rikku moaned, grinning at the truth to the statement. "See you later, Paine. Bye, Yunie!" She hurried over to where Buddy was waiting, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. Something about this mission seemed off, and she tried hard not to think about it. It wasn't possible. She refused to have her heart broken (was afraid to have her heart broken). But that didn't sound much like the seventeen year old Al Bhed who had braved nearly everything.

She stepped on the Celsius and felt a very distinct sense of change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tied up in ancient history**

**I didn't believe in destiny**

**I look up you're standing next to me**

**What a feeling**

She was silent most of the ride to Djose Temple, her brain working in overdrive while her mouth seemed glued shut. Rikku didn't need this right now, or did she? The scenery before her eyes flashed briefly and drew her out of the little world she had been in previously.

"Spira to Rikku, HELLO?" She jumped and grinned, her eyes lighting up instantly. Shinra was standing in front of her, waving his hands around and trying eagerly to get her attention.

"Sorry, I guess I kind of..." She stopped and started bouncing on the tip of her feet and swinging her arms slightly. The younger boy rolled his eyes, at least, he would of if she could actually see the face beneath the mask. "What is it? Brother lose his way?"

"Actually, no. We're here." Turning away from her he went back to examine the many things that kept him busy while the Gullwings were without missions. She waved at the other Al Bhed's and grinned before she turned and walked out of the door, jumping casually onto the dusty road.

Now that she was there the old Rikku slowly came back and she nearly skipped up towards the entrance, eager to get it over with as soon as possible. She didn't see Gippal outside anywhere and breathed a little more freely, smiling at one of the guards and doing a sort of bow.

"Rikku of the Gullwings reporting for duty!" Ahh, it felt better to be carefree. They both nodded and pointed toward the huge doors, not really paying her much attention. Everything that bothered her before was slowly melting in the hot sunlight that was beating down on her. Gippal was the past, he would always be the past, no matter how bad she wanted it differently.

"Cid's girl, didn't interrupt you did I?" The voice. It was his voice. The same voice that asked her to dance three years ago at one of those horrible parties her dad used to have. He was standing there, one hand on his hip and a trademark grin on his face.

"Not that you'd care." She stuck out her tongue. Just play along, that was the key. "Anyway, what's up? Is the great Machina Master having, dare I say, some troubles?"

"You kidding? I just need some extra hands, we found something." She was curious.

"Found something? Oh, what is it? Tell me, tell me!" This seemed to please him and he started up towards the door. She followed, arms shaking back and forth and a hungry expression on her face. The old habits never died and the familiar urge to mess with a machine crept up on her.

It was darker in here and a distinct feeling of electricity was in the air. Gippal was now standing in front of a large and undefinable machine, the only thing that made it stand out was a bright blue line going straight down the center. Her eyes were glancing up and down, measuring and tearing apart the metal, something only an Al Bhed could do.

"Wow...this is ancient! Where'd you find it?" He didn't say anything for a moment and looked away, a suspicious feeling crept up on her. "Zanarkand? Please tell me everything still looks the same? Gippal that's like grave robbing!"

"Trust me, no one will miss anything." She was still a bit suspicious, but didn't press the matter. "You can go over there." Now he was talking. She didn't need anymore prompting.

Rikku was home.

------------------------------------------

He watched her with his one good eye, a familiar feeling creeping up on him that he was always eager to keep hidden. Gippal had to admit he didn't expect her to want to come, not after what happened between them three years ago. Sure, she pretended to get along fine with him when her friends were around, but when they were alone he knew she was still hurt.

He didn't blame her, three years ago he had been so absorbed with machina he barely had time for a girl, let alone someone who seemed to drink twenty cups of coffee a day. He had realized, to late of course, that was one of the reasons he liked her.

"Gippal are you going to come help, or stand there and watch me do all the work?" She teased, a wrench in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. He nodded in response and hurried over, wanting to do anything that would keep his mind off of one of his greatest mistakes.

--------------------------------------------------

"That was odd."

"What?"

"Rikku." It was dark outside, and Yuna and Tidus and found their way back inside, Pain had followed. The question had been nagging at the two girls, each thinking the same thing.

"It's none of our business." A typical response from the dark haired warrior.

"But aren't you just a little curious?"

"No."

"Really?" The conversation could go on for hours and Tidus was already bored with it. Sitting back with his hands placed firmly behind his head he decided he'd end it before it got into dangerous territory.

"We'll know when she comes back, won't we?" Yuna sighed, defeat taking hold of her features. The only person she could blame for her curiosity was Rikku. She really hoped her cousin would find love, she had noticed how sad the younger girl had gotten and she knew it had something to do with Tidus's return.

-----------------------------------------------

It was past two in the morning when Rikku fell to the ground, rubbing her eyes and trying to get rid of any traces of sleep. Gippal was still unscrewing what appeared to be an arm when he glanced at her, trying hard to suppress a grin.

"What are you smiling at?" She said, stopping a yawn with one of her greasy hands. He shrugged and continued working, still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"You can go to bed if you want." She nodded and looked around, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Where exactly am I supposed to sleep?" He set the wrench down and gave her a confused look.

"I guess you'll have to sleep in my-" Her eyes widened and she jumped up, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Gippal I can't...There's no way..." He shook his head and wiped his smeared hands on his purple pants, trying hard not to laugh at her shocked expression.

"I won't be sleeping in there." Rikku stopped and raised an eyebrow, her face growing slack and undecided.

"Where will you be sleeping?" He shrugged and nodded towards the huge machine that had taken up a good five hours of their life.

"I probably won't be sleeping tonight." She bit her lip and nodded, deciding he wouldn't try anything funny. "It's okay? Well I'll set it up for you." He made his way towards the room on the left, trying to ignore the look that Rikku was most likely giving him behind his back. When they walked in he made for a cupboard in the back and pulled out a new sheet and blanket, wanting to get her settled in as soon as possible.

It took him a few minutes to set it up the best way he knew how, and while he was backing up to admire his work he bumped into her. She looked up startled, a dazed look in her green eyes. He stared back, wanting to say sorry but feeling completely tongue tied. He realized their hands were touching, and a guilty feeling flashed inside of him as she backed away as if she had been burned.

"Uh...goodnight." He said quickly, ignoring the deep blush that had grown on Rikku's face.

"Yeah..." She replied walking over to the bed and sitting down, her hand rubbing the place where he had touched moments ago.

Later, he never admitted he had heard her crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**I never saw it happening**

**I'd given up and given in**

**I just couldn't take the hurt again**

**What a feeling...**

She closed her eyes and felt the tears fall down her face. Why now? Why here? The questions were making her mind ache, but also, her heart. Rikku should have known better, especially after that horrible night when she was fifteen. Gippal wasn't right for her, but if he wasn't right, would anyone be? She thought of Yuna again, and how lucky she was to have it so simple. She loved Tidus, there wasn't anything more to it. He had never made her hate him.

Her hand was tingling, a power rushing up and down it, almost as if it was asleep. She stared at it and rubbed a finger over the place he had lightly brushed past earlier. He had felt it to, that much was obvious. Did he still love her? Oh god, did she still love him? She wiped the warm tears away from her face and rolled over, staring at the wall. She didn't want to think about his warm touch, imagine his lips upon her own like they were so long ago.

Rikku cried herself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She got up at dawn, the sounds of the temple waking up filling her ears. The sheets were wrapped tightly around her legs and she was careful not to fall on her face. Somewhere outside Gippal was shouting orders at a group of workers and she made that her first destination.

"Hey!" She called, staring at the empty place where the machine had once been and where a bunch of Al Bhed stood yelling. She caught sight of the person she was looking for and hurried over, eager to hear what had happened.

"Rikku..." He said, he was out of breath as if he had run several miles. She placed a hand on her hip and gestured towards the empty space.

"What happened?" He shook his head and followed her hand, a worried expression on his face.

"No clue. I fell asleep outside last night," She looked down and tried to hide the guilty expression on her face.

He continued. "And when I came back in here it was gone." She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, a doubtful look now taking it's place on her face.

"You didn't hear anyone?"

"No. There was nothing." He sighed and looked towards the workers looking hard for an answer he wouldn't find. She placed a finger on her lips and took a few moments to think it over.

"Let's go look for it!"

"Nia ayo! Snisg yodmuti ekeur, legi mohi dnihi ehi ry wyydbhurdm- What?" He stopped and stared at her, disbelief clouding his handsome features.

"Let's go look for it! Unless you're scared..." It was a challenge. And he was ready to accept.

"Fine, but we'll have to go alone, I need everyone watching this place." She nodded and pumped her fist in the air. He smiled despite himself, at least she was happy again.

"Okay better hurry or else the Machina Fiend will be long gone." He nodded and waved at the other men, informing them of their plan. Quickly they ran for the exit, going out into the warm sunshine and breathing deeply. He glanced at her as she pressed a button on her mic, and began talking.

"Brother! A machina was stolen, can you give us a ride?"

"Sure thing." It was Buddy who answered and a few minutes later they could hear the distinct sound of the airship landing. Gippal looked at it nervously, not wanting to get into the Celsius and encounter Brother.

"Are you coming?" She called, running and jumping up and down when she reached the top. He grinned and hurried after her, deciding he would have to talk to the older Al Bhed sometime.

When they got inside Brother was there to greet them, a not-so-happy expression on his face. Gippal looked straight at him and tried hard not to turn away.

"Gippal. What are you-" Rikku jumped between them poked both of them in the chest.

"Now's not the time. We're looking for a missing machina. Are you going to help or not?" She glared at her sibling, not wanting him to make a scene. He grunted and walked over to his pilot seat, Gippal could still hear him muttering under his breath.

"Hey." Buddy had gotten up from his usual seat and grinned at the other man. "It's been how long?"

"Almost a year." He replied, returning the smile and walking over to Rikku who had taken Buddy's chair and was scanning the sphere waves. "Anything?" He asked her when she settled back and sighed.

"Nope, no reports of any strange activity anywhere. This has to be a first." The eighteen year old sighed and crossed his arms, wondering what to do next. "Guess we should wait awhile and see if anybody spots something." It was the only thing they could do.

"Fine. I'll be on the bridge." He did a mock salute and hurried onto the elevator, eager to get away from the cool

silence that had fallen among the passengers. When the hatch opened and he was hit by a gust of fresh air he finally felt a little weight slip of off his shoulders.

Of course they had all known what had happened between Rikku and Gippal, it had been big news around Home for ages. Cid's most trusted assistant had fallen in love with his daughter and they had been planning to run as far away from the Al Bhed home as possible. What was stopping them? Nothing. At least, at first.

He had chickened out at the last possible moment. She had been so ready, so willing, but he had been scared. He questioned everything, and found he didn't have any answers. When Rikku went looking for him that fateful night, he had run off, but without her.

"I'm sorry." He practiced, before they could ever have a future he needed to apologize. Wait, he was already thinking of the future? Maybe he really had gone crazy. "I know I left you, and you probably won't forgive me but...I need to tell you." Gippal sighed and said the last words more quietly. If he couldn't say it to himself how could he say it to her?

He heard an intake of breath and his eyes glanced at the form of a young woman who was behind him. Her long blonde hair was hanging loosely in her face and her eyes were slightly glazed over. She stared at him, her hands hanging by her sides and her mouth open ready to say something.

She never got the chance.

"GIPPAL YOU WANT YOUR MACHINA? YOU BETTER GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The words shattered the moment and left Rikku blushing and the words she wanted to say unspoken.

"I...I guess we better go down there, huh?" He nodded and followed her, wanting desperately to throw Brother from the ship.

He decided to put it on hold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing my story, glad you like it so far! There's going to be three more chapters left, at least, that's what I'm hoping. Anyway, I'm having a lot of fun writing this so don't expect this to be my last Rikku/Gippal fic!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't have the strength to fight **

**Suddenly you seemed so right **

**Me and you **

**What a feeling**

"Rikku?" Her mind wasn't in the job as they walked down the Mi'hen Highroad together, thoughts that had nothing to with machina in her head.

Gippal had wanted to say he was sorry, right? Well she could end this now, walk up to him and accept the apology, possibly even getting as far as making a date for tomorrow night.

But what if she didn't want to?

She was split into two, one side wanting to end the feud, the other wanting it to rage on forever. But what was the point? Rikku loved him, yes, there was no denying that. She just didn't want to hurt anymore. Could they ever leave the past behind, start a new life, and hope it didn't end as badly as the first try?

Maybe they could.

"Rikku?" It seemed so simple, yet so complicated. If Yuna was there, being the sappy romantic she was, she'd demand her cousin go over to Gippal right then and hold him forever. "Rikku?"

"What?" He was staring at her, hand on his hip and an annoyed expression on his tanned face.

"Can we go?" She hadn't realized that she had stopped, and a blush crept over her face.

"Uh...yeah." Rikku started to run, wanting badly to get away from the past and move on. But he was right behind her, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The machina was up ahead, looking as old and lifeless as when they brought it in. Two children were standing in front of it, pointing and wondering over the huge piece of metal.

"How did it get here? It looks exactly the same..." The younger Al Bhed didn't know, and didn't answer him. She was busy watching it, waiting for it to do something unexpected and dangerous. But it didn't, it didn't even move an inch.

"Hey...uh...guys? You think you could get away from there?" She wanted to study it, but not with children in the way who could get hurt or even killed.

They stared at her for a second, than ran away as if they had been caught doing something very bad. Gippal had taken the hint and had already ran over, checking the machine and examining every piece and part.

"I don't see anything here ..." Rikku was silent, placing one hand on her hip and rolling her eyes. Her first thought was he wasn't looking hard enough. But maybe there really wasn't anything to the machine.

"Okay, I'll call Brother and we'll take this thing back to Djose and see why it...moved." She had pressed the button on her mic when the blue stripe cracked open. Her eyes caught the movement and her lips opened to form a word. It was too late.

A loud noise, almost like a gunshot, filled the air and for a moment Rikku thought she was deaf.

Her first instinct was to run forward and take the offending metal apart. That was exactly what she did. Later the young al bhed wondered why she assumed Gippal was fighting alongside her. Not once did he say anything, and not once did she see him.

The thing was fairly easy, being well over a thousand years old. A huge gun had arisen from the blue stripe, trying desperately to aim at it's attacker. Luckily, she was too swift. With one last swipe it gave way and crashed to the ground, Rikku suppressed the urge to cover her ears.

Later she remembered how she had jumped, a victory pose she had gotten used to and then cried softly as she saw the crumpled form behind the rubble. It wasn't him, no, it was more of the machina, wearing purple clothes and an eye patch.

She thought she would scream.

Her feet had never been so quick and she was by his side in seconds. He was unconscious, she knew that by the way his chest went up and down. A feeling of immense relief washed over her. What was that incredible feeling of loss that had creeped up on her before?

"G...Gippal?" She shook him softly and repeated his name, waiting for his eye to open. It didn't and she shook him harder, her voice cracking slightly this time. What if was stuck like this forever? She had heard of it happening before. "Gippal? I'm sorry really, I'll forgive you! I don't care what happened! I don't, I sware! Just...Just wake up, okay?"

She caught the tiny smile that had crossed his handsome features and her eyes widened. He had been awake the entire time. Rikku almost slapped him, but the relief was to great and all she could do was grin.

"So, you forgive me Cid's-Rikku?" She stood up and started to walk away, leaving him to get himself up from the ground.

"Maybe." It was his turn to grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heh, sorry it took so long, I'm probably only going to do one more chapter and use the rest of the lyrics then, but who knows? And thanks for all the feedback, I love it!_


End file.
